Firey water Zutara name me competition finished
by zutarianalltheway
Summary: This was a competition, Sorry it's all over! the plot for the last chapter is being chosen by the winner. the winner is someone called: me. if it is you, pm me and tell me what happens to my characters!
1. Tea party

I just wanna thank Toph14 for editing this for me!!! THANK YOU!!!!

I walked through the crowds, bored out of my brain. When was this going to end? Uuuuggg!!! It was just boring and all I could do was talk to people! I'm fifteen, why would I want to do that? I roamed around, looking for someone that looked at least my age. I saw a boy in a blue suit and he looked about my age, maybe I could talk to him? I walked part of the way over to him. I sighed and walked on as I saw he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't want to talk to me. I looked around some more and saw my little brat of a sister talking to a group of boys. _Bloody hell! If my thirteen year old sister can find someone to talk to, why couldn't I?_ I sighed again and shook my head. Then I saw Mai. My sisters best friend. She was standing alone. She was wearing a short black dress with a ruby red cumber bun. Her hair was in two buns pinned to the sides of her head. She didn't look happy. She never looked happy. I usually did my best to ignore her. I looked around a bit more. That's when I saw the girl. She had beautiful skin, Chocolate brown. Her hair was long and flowed down her back. She was wearing a beautiful Silk blue dress. It had spaghetti straps and came down to her knees. She looked beautiful. I couldn't stop staring at her. That's when it happened. She turned around. My heart leapt as I saw the face of this young girl. Her eyes sparkled like blue sapphires. Her face was beautiful and her smile! Her smile was wonderful, full of happy thoughts. Her eyes burning with emotions. She looked as if she was happy. I wanted to meet this girl. I wanted to see what she was like. She seemed nice enough. I pushed through the crowd of people. And I kept staring at her.

"Hi" She was the first to say. Her voice was amazing! It felt like the refreshing feeling of the beach on a hot day. I couldn't find my tongue so I smiled. She looked at me expectantly. My breath caught in my throat. I didn't know what to do! I started getting angry at myself for being so stupid.

"Hi" I had finally found my words. I took a deep breath. She looked so pretty. I couldn't help but feel nervous. She smiled at me It was warm. _What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm ugly because of my scar? Or even worse! What is she is scared of me because of my scar?_

"I'm Katara" Katara. _Katara._

"Katara," I tasted the word. "I'm Zuko"

"Zuko, I like that name" _She likes my name? _My heart pounded twice as fast as the perspiration trickled down my face. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Katara is a very nice name too," I said nervously, trying to sound nice.

"Thank you, Zuko" She said sweetly. She turned to get a small piece of cheese from the table and popped it in her mouth. I watched silently. _Her hair moving gracefully, her lips as she enveloped the cheese, her eyes closing slowly as the taste covered her mouth. _It was all too much. I decided to start a conversation before my brain exploded from all the thoughts.

"There wasn't anything to do, so I was looking for someone to talk to and came across you. You seemed to be nice" She opened her eyes and swallowed the food in her mouth. It all seemed to be in slow motion.

"I'm flattered" She smiled her sweet smile. "Am I as nice as I seem?"

"I don't know you that well," I rubbed the back of my neck. _Where do I go from here? What am I doing here? Why did I even bother to talk to her? She probably didn't want to talk to me! _

"My name is Katara, I live near the beach, I love blue and water, I am thirteen and I also am fascinated with fire" She said abruptly. I smirked.

"My name is Zuko, I live near the beach as well, I love red and fire, I am fifteen and I am also interested in _Water_" I said _water_ in a husky voice, not sure why but She giggled anyway.

"Nice. Where on the beach do you live?" She asked, I blinked a few times.

"I live in a big house with a red roof and the number is 156 in George Street" I said a little too quickly.

"I live in a smallish house with a blue roof and the number is 158 in George Street" Katara looked so small, but she fascinated me. I wanted to get to know her more.

"We live next to each other?" I asked her.

"Yes, we must. I've never seen you, but I hear you fight with your sister" She flashed her gorgeous smile. A shade of crimson spread itself over my cheeks. I forced it away.

"Yeah, _little brat_." I sighed looking over to the flirtatious little brat of a sister I had. " So you're interested in fire?" I asked quickly, diverting my attention to Katara.

"Yes, why?" She asked me, surprised by my sudden question. I took a deep breath. _Am I ready to tell a stranger? Should I tell her?_

"Well, come with me, I want to show you something" She threw me a look of suspicion.

"Ok... not too far" Her voice cracked a little. I knew she probably didn't trust me. I wanted to tell someone badly, but I didn't know who I could trust. I looked her in the eyes and saw a pair of trustworthy blue orbs.

"We won't go too far. Don't worry, I'm not a creep, just I'd like to show you something that is a little personal to me. Ok, that just sounded really creepy but would you come?" She still looked suspicious as I tried to tell her what I wanted to show her.

"Ok...." She reluctantly followed. I walked around behind a wall.

"So, what exactly did you wanna show me?" I smiled and lifted my hand in front of my face. A little fire lit up just above my hand. I looked at her as she stared at it, wide eyed._ What does she think of me now I wonder? She looks like her eyes are going to pop out of her sockets!_ It was then I realised she lifted her hand to touch it. Just before she touched it Water filled her hand. She grabbed hold of my hand and the fire went out, making steam.

"I thought I was the only one who could bend" She whispered.

"So did I" I whispered back. The moment was filled with the sound of boiling water. The air was filled with the rising steam. I looked at her, trying to see what she was thinking. All I could tell was that she was concentrating hard.

"Katara! Where are you?" A boy yelled. Our hands broke apart. _Damn it! _I never wanted the moment to end.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"Worse, My brother" She stated, annoyed.

"Kat- oh, there you are! What are you doing?"

"Making steam, Sokka" She said in a-matter-of-fact tone. I laughed. I couldn't help it. His face was distorted.

"Get away from him! What have you been doing to my sister?"

"I bend fire, she bends water, we connected our hands and it created steam" Sokka's face calmed down a little bit.

"Ok, stay away from my sister. I've seen boys like you!"

"Haru was another story, Sokka. Get over it! Zuko's nice, he won't hurt me. And plus, He gives me someone to talk to in this boring place"

"It's a tea party! It's supposed to be for adults!" Katara's brother said as he threw his hands in the air.

"Go kiss Suki!" She laughed as she pushed him away.

"I'm watching you!" He did a gesture moving his hand from his eyes to my eyes. He annoyed me. He really did.

"Sokka, Suki loves dancing! Go dance with her!" Katara shouted after him.

"Dancing?"I asked when she turned back to me.

"Yes. Do you dance?" She asked me. I thought about the times my uncle had taught me to dance.

"Yes, I was taught how to by my uncle. Do you?" She scrunched up her perfect face.

"Yes, I was taught by my Gran Gran, against my will" I smiled and put out my hand.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing, Katara?" She turned a shade of crimson. _I've got her! I get to dance with her!_

"Yes, Zuko, I would" I grasped her hand and led her to the dance floor. When we reached the floor I spun her around and grabbed her waist gently. She slid her hand on my shoulder and we danced.

"So, who did you dance with?" I asked her. She screwed up her face again.

"My brother, you?" I laughed.

"My sister's best friend. She's fourteen and she liked me" Katara looked at me surprised.

"Did you like her back?" Katara's eyes were wide with mischief.

"No." I said, chuckling a little bit.

"Tell me, what did you think of me when you first saw me?" I looked at her. Her abrupt question got me cornered.

"What gorgeous eyes" I said without thinking.

"Oh, thank you" She blushed again. I laughed nervously.

"Did I say that out loud?" She nodded and giggled. "Ok, what did you think of me when you saw me?"

"I thought that you looked kinda cute" Her blush didn't fade one bit as she confessed.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" She looked down.

"No one thinks I'm cute because of my...." I couldn't finish my sentence. I took in a deep breath.

"Your scar?" She let go of my hand and reached out to touch it. _What is she going to do?_ I started to mentally freak out. I went to grab her hand but it was too quick. I closed my eyes. Her hand had an unearthly feel about it. A wonderful feeling. I opened my eyes and felt her hand. It was covered in water.

"You can't heal it, it's a scar" I murmured. She looked at me with this sadness in her eyes. I imagined it must have been a reflection of my own expression. I closed my eyes again and took in the fresh air.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help" I smiled weakly.

"It's ok, I don't mind. It's there for a reason, it's supposed to stay there" I stated, remembering the night.

"I guess so." She smiled up at me and I dipped her in one graceful movement.

"Katara! I've been looking all over for you! We have to go, Gran Gran is in the car!"

"Ok Sokka! Calm down. Bye Zuko. I hope we meet again!" She said as she was dragged off by her brother. I really hated her brother for ruining some of my most precious moments.

"I do too!" I whispered. She looked back and waved at me as she was being pulled into the car. I stood there in the dance floor as the small car pulled out of its park and drove away. I didn't know if I would ever see Katara again, but I really wanted to...


	2. We meet again

I never saw Katara again that year. I wished that I could. I knocked on her door, and no one answered. I tried the internet, but she wasn't on any site. Not Face book, or MySpace, not even msn! I kept trying to reach her though. But on one particular afternoon when I went for a walk. I visited my uncle's teashop. I strode up to the counter to my uncle, ignoring the patrons. _Stop looking at me you idiots! Why can't they get a life and stop gawking at my scar?!_

"Good afternoon Nephew" My uncle said in a cheery tone, as always.

"Hey, Uncle" _why can't I find her? Why can't she just pop up somewhere! _I started getting angry. I didn't want to disturb the customers, so I calmed myself. Something my uncle taught me, self control.

"You seem upset, what is troubling you?" I didn't know if I should tell anyone, I wasn't quite sure who I could trust. But when I looked into my uncles trusting eyes, I had to tell him. _Here goes my social life forever._

"I met this girl, and I can't seem to find her anywhere" He looked me in the eyes and smiled. I frowned._ How could he smile? I was disoriented! I met her and I just wanted to see her again! How could he just be cheery?_

"What is her name?" I looked at him quizzically. _Why would you want to know that Uncle? Why would you just be CHEERY?!_ I calmed myself again.

"Katara, you won't be able to find her though. I've tried" I tried to make him see how sad I was about my loss of a friend, but he kept smiling.

"How old is she?"

"Thirteen, but Uncle-"

"Zuko, she is just there" He pointed to a young girl in the corner drinking tea and reading a magazine. It was her! _No way. He couldn't have found her! How? _

"Thank you uncle!" I walked over to her and sat across from her._ It really couldn't be her, could it?_

"And who would you be?" She asked not looking up from the magazine. _Typical. I still can't find my voice! _I coughed and found my voice, again.

"Me?... just a random guy wanting to talk to a beautiful girl such as yourself" I barely said louder than a whisper '_stupid Zuko, STUPID! You and your big mouth! What happens if it isn't really her? Oh no what if...'_, I started to panic, she still hadn't said anything back to me, Finally she shifted in her place and sighed, "well how about this random guy just go--" she cut short of her sentence as she looked up from what she was reading and saw me, her eyes seemed to spark up with too many emotion for me to count.

"Zuko?!" She jumped up, rounded the table and hugged me. _It really was her, wasn't it?_

"I'm so sorry! I moved house and I couldn't talk to you because my brother wouldn't let me go over to your house!" My eyes widened. _Of course her brother wouldn't let her see me! It was because of the scar, wasn't it? _The thought of that oaf of a brother she has crossed my mind. I really wanted to kill him. I really did.

"It's ok. As long as you haven't disappeared forever, I'm fine" I said, calming myself, yet again. She hugged me again and sat back down.

"So where do you live now?" I asked her, trying to see if I could visit.

"I live out of town. You won't be able to visit me" She said sadly. _I can't visit? Why Universe? Why? Why send me the most beautiful girl and take her away from me?_

"Oh. You'll visit right?" My breath caught in my throat as she took a sip of her tea. So graceful.

"I'll try. I wish I didn't have to move. But gran gran doesn't like the city, she prefers the quiet country"

We sat there in silence. Her hand was on the table and I seized the chance. I gently put my hand on hers.

"We'll see each other again. After all, we did meet here after we both wanted to see each other, didn't we?" She nodded and smiled sadly. We sat and talked for ages. She looked out the window and gasped.

"It's really dark; I have to get back to the hotel!" _Why?! Why universe?! _I screamed at myself.

"I could walk you back if you want" She looked at me, her eyes searching mine.

"Yes! Thank you! It would be good to have some company"

"I know that Jet lives around here. He waits for girls to walk by at night and grabs them out of nowhere" She looked at me horrified.

"I'm joking! I just wanted to walk you home" She exhaled, relieved. "Let's go" I said laughing at her previously mortified face.

"I have to pay my bill, wait" She put her hand up in a gesture to wait. I pulled out my wallet and gave her ten dollars.

"Is that how much tea costs?" I asked her, unsure. I wanted to pay her bill.

"Yeah, but I'm paying, I won't let you" She frowned. I quickly walked up to the counter before she could and gave my uncle the ten dollars, explaining I was paying for Katara.

"Done, you don't have to worry" She pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let's go" She grabbed my arm and led me out onto the street. I laughed at her stubbornness.

"Are you sure the Jet story wasn't true?" She asked me, moving closer to me.

"I'm sure it is! I made it up to stop my sister roaming the streets at night. She hates Jet. She's really scared of him."

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen. He usually preys on thirteen year olds. Especially ones with long brown hair and blue eyes" She looked at me and then hit me on the arm.

"Yeah right" A rustle in the bush caught her attention. I grabbed her from behind and she screamed.

"It's just me!" She calmed down and hit me again.

"That wasn't funny!" I laughed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I won't let anyone harm you, Katara" She pushed my arm away.

"I don't like people who do that to me" She walked of, with fake anger. I knew she was playing around.

"That story of Jet is true" I said so seriously that she ran back to me and grabbed my arm.

"ok ill walk with you...and stay _really_ close, BUT i never _said_ to protect me..."

Xxxxxxxxx

We got to the hotel. She turned to me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Zuko. Thank you for walking me home and talking to me and making me feel really good." _I did all that?_ I didn't know how I made her feel.

"Thank you too Katara." She suddenly lifted her head up towards me and kissed me. I was shocked. I just stood there. She pulled back and covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were crimson.

"Uhh, thanks?" I said looking at her. She giggled. The crimson never left her face.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment" She looked at me apologetically. I smiled.

"Well, I know I'm brilliant and sexy, but you could have just said it" She laughed again.

"Oh, well, you didn't pull away, so you might have liked it" She said, making my stomach feel as if it had butterflies in it.

"I think that it would have been better if it were like this" I slipped my hands around her waist and kissed her. She froze for a second and then relaxed. We broke apart.

"Katara! Stop kissing that boy and get in here!" It was Sokka. I smiled and hugged her.

"Bye, Zuko" She ran inside and waved out the window. I didn't really know what I would face the next morning, but I felt pretty good.

This chapter is awesome because Meika, my awesome friend edited it (otherwise known as Toph14). Plz send me in your name ideas. Im pondering the ones I already have. I might meld some names together, so don't fret about not having yours picked. **I AM GOING TO DEDICATE THE LAST CHAPTER TO THE PERSON WHO GIVES ME THE BEST NAME. THEY WILL ALSO BE ABLE CHOSE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE LAST CHAPTER TO THE CHARACTERS****. **Awesome prise? I might do it again some time. I have no Idea when the last chapter is going to be, so yeah....


	3. Name ideas and short listed people

Ppls ideas for Zutara story:

Three times is fate

Steam

Making steam

Just a boy and a girl

Young love

Fire and water

Fiery water

Unexpected meetings

If I have missed any, pm me and tell me. I haven't made my decision yet.

I really like all of your ideas, guys, but these appeal to me the most.

Short listed:

Three times is fate

Steam

Fiery water

Unexpected meetings

Next, I will make a short list of two then I will either meld them together to make one awesome title, or pick one. It was so hard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't picked them as yet. THANK YOU ALL FOR POSTING IN!!!!! And remember: THE WINNER GETS TO PICK WHAT HAPPENS TO THE CHARACTERS IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND THAT CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO THEM!!!!!! I'm getting my third chap edited now, so it won't be long!!!!!


	4. Firey water

"RING! RING! Answer this! Answer the damn phone! Come on! Don't be lazy!" I opened my phone. _Stupid ringtone!_

"Hello? Zuko here"

"Hey, Zuko! It's Katara" My heart raced. _Say something smooth, flirtatious, something that won't make you look stupid! Please?_

"What's going on? How are you?" _It's not too bad, but you need to stop being stupid! Practise it if it's too hard!_

"I'm good, but I need to tell you something"

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"I, Gran gran is really sick, and my brother won't let me visit this Summer" Oaf. Arsehoel. Dickhead! I HATE HIM!_ Calm down Zuko. Don't make Katara think you're anger gets control of you, even though it does. _I hate him so much!

"Ok. When are you allowed to visit next?"

"Zuko, I'm not allowed to visit anyone at all. My Gran gran, she's confined to a bed and Sokka can't drive. We have no money, so I can't catch a train, I don't know what I can do" she said, nearly crying.

"Is your Gran gran okay?" I asked trying to sound like I cared. I didn't really, I only cared about her.

"She's just got the flu, she should be okay."

"We'll find some way, Kat. I promise" _you shouldn't make a promise you'll break, Zuko._

"Okay. I have to go, Sorry" _Why? Seriously! Why send me the most perfect girl on the universe and take her away again?_

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye" click. I pinched the bridge of my nose and grunted.

"What's wrong, ZuZu?" I clenched my hand at the sound her voice.

"What are you doing in my room, Azula?" _Eves dropping were we Azula?_

"I was just walking by; I heard voices and I was wondering if you were okay" _Bullshit._

"I was talking on the phone" I said deffensively.

"Oh really? To who?" _Fuck off! Jeez1 leave me alone!_

"My...Girlfriend"

"Oh! Cute! I'm telling Dad that you have a girlfriend!"

"I'm allowed to have a girlfriend!"

"But how old is she?"

"That's my business!"

"I'm telling Dad you're playing around with girls younger than you!" She sang, dancing away with a big grin on her face. _What a bitch_. I grunted and walked out of the door and down the road to 'The Jasmine Dragon'. My Uncle could help me, I knew he could.

XxxxxxxxxX

I opened the door and looked at the seat Katara and I were reminiscing over two days ago. _I miss you Katara._ I walked up to the counter.

"Nephew, you seem upset, yet again" Uncle looked at me, searching my eyes. I found a particular interest in the bench.

"Uncle, She's gone. She said she's not allowed to visit. I don't know what to do! It hurts!" _It's karma, isn't it? I'm sorry for smoking at school! I'm sorry for pushing that kid in the mud and walking all over him in grade five! I'm Sorry! Katara, I love you! I've loved all along!_

"Take a seat, nephew" He said gesturing to a table and chairs. He turned back to one of the work men, Knuey "Can you take care of the customers for awhile Knuey?" The man nodded and Uncle turned back to me. He sat down across from me.

"Zuko, you need to figure out how much you love Miss Katara. How much do you want her? How much of it is because of her beauty? How much of it is because of her kindness?"

"I love her for everything, Uncle! I love her more than, more than anything! More than my own life!"

"Zuko, what would you give up for Miss Katara?"

"My life! I would take a bullet! I would take lightning! I would burn myself if she asked me to!"

"I will take you to visit. What you need to do is to tell her how you feel. Tell her brother. Show how much you adore her. Ring her and ask her what time would be best, preferably tonight sometime, get her address and we will visit, ok?"

"Ok, thank you Uncle" I got up and pushed the chair in, readying myself to go.

"Oh and Nephew, Don't do anything stupid" _Why do people keep telling me that?_

"Yes, Uncle, I won't do anything stupid" With that I walked off.

I am choosing the winner! I have to do it today. I'm moving so my computer is offline until maybe February. So, the winner, think about what you want the last chap to be, get back to me on it, and as soon as my computer is online again, I'll write it and Toph14 will edit it and tada! It's done! THE WINNER IS............. fiery water!!!!!!!!! Congratulations to: me! (not me, the persons username is me, random......) You know who you are!!! So, think it up and I'll get back to you as soon as my computer is online! Maybe about February.... its going off line today... so! Ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
